Modules are known which comprise a plurality of electrical and/or optical components, wherein the individual components are arranged adjacent one another, for example, on a carrier substrate. The individual electrical components may be arranged in a common housing, wherein due to the lateral arrangement of the electrical and/or optical components, the housings are of a size such that all the components may be arranged adjacent one another. Depending on the nature of the components, various techniques such as, for example, soldering or adhesive bonding may be used for mounting the individual components.
It could therefore be helpful to provide an improved optoelectronic module which is in particular distinguished by a reduced module size. It could further be helpful to provide a method of producing an optoelectronic module which is in particular distinguished by reduced manufacturing costs and complexity.